


Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Feelings, Original Fiction, Other, Poetry, Prose Poem, Self-Reflection, some symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Darkness

It's darker here

The light peeks through the clouds

It's harder to come out

The clouds make it harder

It is going to rain

 

It's so green here

But there isn't much growth

Desolate in appearance

Claps of thunder

The sun is hidden now

 

It's harder to see

Rain hits me

What was once a welcome cleanse

Feels cold and oppressive

 

Soaking through my clothes 

Weighing me down

My hands are freezing now

Will they ever be warm again?

 

Am I crying or is it the rain?

No one would be able to tell

It's easier to hide with the rain

My tears will wash away

But I'll know

 

There is a ray of light through the clouds

It's odd to see sun and rain

The duality is not lost on an observer

Light hits my hand that is wet

 

There is a shimmering look to it

A beautiful sight that is unexpected

It makes me cry again

For it is beautiful and a rarity in this world

 

Something inside that shines from within

Will others see it or just me?

No one is here

It's open yet enclosed

It's lonely

So very lonely

 

I feel tied down to this earth

I can hear wind and leaves moving

The crunch of them as I walk

Dying and alive

 

That shimmering sight went away

I'm left with an overwhelming sense of sadness

That was once me but is gone

Where have I gone?

Where am I now?

 

There is a well nearby 

I'm drawn to it

It's dark down there

It's murky and cold

What would happen if I fell in?

 

Would anyone know I was gone?

Would anyone care?

I'm on the edge

I want to fall in

I want to be forgotten

 

I want to forget what led me here

I look around and it's darker

There is lightning as I hear thunder

The rain and wind are harder

It pushes me forward

 

My hands are slippery

If I fall I won't be able to get out

There will be no one to help me

I won't be here to know

 

So I sit in front of it

Crouching down as I always do

In a pathetic ball on the ground

Crying once again for the pain

Crying for choosing to live 


End file.
